Destiny
by RyanEX
Summary: An AU fic in the world of Swords and Sorcery.Will be mainly Nx1xR
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:this is the only one I'm going to write.I don't own Gundam Wing.If I did there would have been a definitive ending.  
  
The First Glance  
  
He was not the find of man that one would notice.Just about average height,with an unruly mop of brown hair that waved in the breeze.Not even the armour drew that much attention since there were always knights flowing back and forth between the towns of the western continent of Ashara.His mantle however drew some surprised stares.A long heavy white cape with a sword within a shield motif.  
  
The Sanq Kingdom Coat of Arms.The Kingdom destroyed six years ago for various crimes against Humankind.  
  
Heero spared not a glance to the questioning stares that followed him.Instead he focused his attention on the inn near the centre of town.Passing a caravan that had preceded him into town he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the smell of unwashed bodies.A slaver,he noted to himself,the cages filled with various non-humans carefully seperated from the few human slaves.He paused at a wagon that bore several elven prisoners.Women from this race were highly prized since they were eternally bound to the one whose child they bore.  
  
"Greetings Sir Knight,seeking a plaything I presume?"  
  
Turning Heero identified the speaker.A small flash of surprise crossed his face as he beheld the slaver.Unlike most of those in his profession,this one rode a fierce looking stallion of eighteen hands.Another surprise was the smell.He was clean,with a well trimmed beard.His clothes were also of the best quality,while others would have been content with normal peasant rags.After the initial surprise however he was content to ignore him and made to move on.Not willing to lose a potential customer and knights were known to be wealthy.  
  
"Some of the best in Elvish stock you'll see anywhere.And untouched,pure and unbound,"He said this with a sly wink.Giving the man a look of disgust Heero moved on past him to the inn.At the counter he motioned at the fat man over the counter.  
  
"Can I help you sir?"  
  
"A room a tub,"he said,his voice hoarse."And plenty of hot water."  
  
"Yes sir,"he answered motioning to one of the many women,young and old,that moved back and forth,often with a man's arm around them.Motioning to him the woman...girl actually sashayed up the stairs to a room that overlooked the slowly building slave market.Ten minutes after she left him,she returned with two other girls.All carried buckets of steaming water which they dumped into the wooden tub.  
  
He had been lying on the ratty yet clean bed,but now rose.Then paused.He glanced at the same girl who had led him up the stairs.The same girl who was now removing her thin shift while watching him with frightened eyes.Heero looked into those eyes.Blue eyes,he noted absently,Before giving his head a savage shake.Tossing her a silver mark he pointed at the door.  
  
"Go,"he said,not unkindly.  
  
She fled.  
  
A small bitter chuckle passed his lips as he began to remove his armour before stepping into the bath with a sigh of relief.He then grabbed the bar of scented soap provided and began to scrub vigorousely at his body.His bath done he dried his body on his cloak.Wrapping it around his now clean body he dropped himself onto the bed using his small pack as a pillow.His sleep was dreamless.Unlike others who tried to sleep that night.  
  
****  
  
"Sis."  
  
Noin opened her eyes to look upon the dirt smudged and fear filled face of her younger sister,"Yes Hilde."  
  
"I can't sleep,"she whispered."They always stare."  
  
Noin knew who 'they' were.The labourers and mercenaries Bran had hired.So far she'd managed to keep herself and her sister together.But tomorrow they would be put up for bid.And knowing humans the way she did,she doubted would want the expense of caring for two elven women.Her eyes were gritty and her body and mind cried for sleep.All she could do was enfold Hilde in her arms stroking her hair in the way their mother used to.  
  
Just before sleep claimed her she could feel her sisters' body relax and her breathing even off.Exhausted from the long walk and lack of food she slowly slid into the dreamless abyss of sleep herself.Just before it claimed her she felt a soft calming presence touch her mind.  
  
Despite the dreams she would awaken the next morning refreshed and,despite the mystical nature of elves,quite confused.  
  
TBC  
  
________________ 


	2. Destiny2

The First Meeting  
  
Iola paused and shifted to her left to allow the strange knight to pass down the steps.Relieved that she wouldn't have to face him as she straightened the room for the next customer.She found Vera,a ten year old who'd been sold to to Varr,the innkeeper,to cancel a debt.She looked up as Iola approached and gave her a shy smile.Iola sighed as she thought of the poor girls' fate.Many of the men who frequented the tavern below had a taste for young girls.  
  
"You empty the water from the tub,"she told the smaller girl kindly."Then get the fresh linen from Tina downstairs."  
  
Vera nodded and picked up the two buckets resting at the room's entrance.Iola'd just started pulling the used sheets off the bed when she heard the ten year old make a confused sound.Turning she found her staring into the tub with a look of confusion on her face.Preparing to berate her Iola moved over to her side and saw what had caught Vera's attention.Floating in the dirty water were several large white feathers.  
  
*****  
  
Heero lounged at the edge of the slave market.He'd intended to just head into the forest North of town but he still hadn't spotted the intended signal,so he decided to kill some time,unwilling to head back into the wilderness any sooner than was necessary.  
  
A the rapping of a gavel he swung his gaze to the stage in time to see a sullen dwarf being led off the stage by handlers carrying shock staves.There was some activity at the back and the crowd was beginning to get restless as no new stock was led onto the stage.Nervousely the merchant from before called an apology and moved back to the cages.  
  
*****  
  
"What's the holdup,the crowds getting restless,"Nesto demanded angrily.  
  
The large handler directed a large,well musceled arm towards the cages,"She refuses to move Lord.And she's threatened to bite off her tongue if anyone approaches her."  
  
"Idiot!"He spat furiously,shoving him aside and moving into the cage,the elfmaiden's soulstone held out before him to prevent any untoward unpleasantness.She was lying in the far corner,the smaller elf cradled in her arms,a simple brown tunic barely covering her tall,lithe frame.Her eyes locked onto his form and there was a tenseness in her body that made him pause at the middle.  
  
"No closer 'nichiru',"she spat at him.  
  
"Now I'm sure we can work this out,"he said using the tone he normally reserved for difficult,but rich,customers.  
  
"Very simple 'nichiru'.We go together."She replied simply."Or you lose two elves."  
  
"Not quite that simple,my pretty,"he replied."One elfmaiden is valuable.But two is quite beyond the price range of my current clientele."  
  
"How much is none worth you,'nichiru',"she demanded.  
  
*****  
  
Heero watched amused as the crowd began to dwindle as many of the wealthier inhabitants moved on.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen."  
  
Heero's eyes,along with those of eveyone elses moved back to the stage,and froze.Two elfmaidens were led up the ramp behind the slaver.Both wore simple brown peasant tunics covered little and promised much.Every male eye...and quite a few female were now locked on the stage.  
  
The slaver gave a smile that seemed a trifle forced."I trust you all approve?"  
  
There was a collective babble as bids were shouted and countered almost instantly.Nesto raised his hand,"The bid will begin at five gold marks."  
  
The sudden silence was almost deafening.Then the outraged shouts began.Heero however maintained his detached study of the two elves.As if sensing his study the taller one swung her gaze to meet his.Their eyes locked as she met his study with a bold appraisal.The gaze stirred a long forgotten ache in the powerful knight.Without realising it Heero approached the stage.  
  
*****  
  
Noin watched as the human approached the stage.Closer,she realised he was younger than had first appeared but there was nothing young in the way he held her gaze.Unconsciousely she held Hilde closer as if to shield her.  
  
The crowds were still shouting furiousely at the 'nichiru' who shouted back hoarsely.  
  
"Six marks."  
  
Again the silence as everyone turned their gaze to the stranger in the white cloak.  
  
"Wha...what'd you just say?"Nesto choaked.  
  
"Six gold marks.Are you deaf?"Heero demandd his eyes still riveted to the stage.  
  
"Now see here boy,"a large man wearing a bearskin coat rested a massive hand on the mantle covering Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero gave no answer.Instead he simply shifted his stance freeing his scabbarded broadsword from the confines of his cloak.The promise was obvious.Backpeddaling he gave one final helpless look then disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Six marks going once.........twice........."  
  
"Eight."  
  
Surprised Heero turned and found a woman reclining in a litter borne by eight muscular males of diverse races.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowes as she blew him a kiss,"ten marks."  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Fifteen gold marks."  
  
No longer smiling the women gave him a fierce glare,"twenty gold marks."She announced triumphantly.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed,"Thirty."  
  
The slaver almost hyperventilated as he choked out,"Thirty gold marks.Going once........twice......"  
  
With a look of fury the woman closed the screen of her litter and waved her carriers on.  
  
"Sold to knight in the white cloak."  
  
******  
  
Hilde tugged at the doeskin leggings her new master had purchased.They were tight and the skins hadn't been cured for as long as they should have been.She and Noin were presently following him....or rather following the compulsive call of their soulstones.She waited to see if Noin make a try at their holder,but she had been acting strange ever since she'd laid eyes on this human.As she was about to voice her confusion their new master halted and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"All right I know you're there.Now come on out."  
  
At first nothing happened then five men emerged from the undergrowth.One of them,a massive warrior who was more scar than skin lead them.  
  
"Brill."Heero smirked."I thought I smelt the stench of a pit dog."  
  
"We seem to run into each in all the strangest places..Adin,"the one called Brill grinned.Then turned his eyes to them."And I see you even brought me a couple of presents.Maybe i should thank you.Before we kill you."  
  
The four others flowed outward surrounding them.Yet Heero's apparent lack of concern seemed to be unnerving them.  
  
"You had a good plan Brill,but it had one flaw,"Heero remarked.  
  
"Yeah.And what would that be?"  
  
"That!!"  
  
The wind suddenly picked up and Hilde covered her eyes against the flying grit,when a sudden roar distracted her.There was a sudden earth shattering crash,and Heero was suddenly shadowed by the massive beast of legend.A dragon,she thought in awe.  
  
A sudden sucking sound and then the beast belched a gout of flame that turned two of the would be killers into short lived flames.It tramped forward advancing on the fleeing Brill and the other two.  
  
"Stop!!"Heero shouted as they disappeared into the undergrowth."I think you've accomplished what we needed."  
  
Hilde and Noin were thunderstruck.What manner of man was this.  
  
"Shouldn't you change back now,"he said.  
  
The dragon started glowing then,impossibely began to fold in on itself until it was human size.Then it SPLIT.Hilde's mind could take no more and she fainted.Noin moved to Heero's side and stared in rapt fascination as the shapes coalesced into a male and female human.  
  
"Sorry we're late,"the blonde male apoligized.  
  
"It took longer to get Sally settled than we expected,"the blonde woman continued.  
  
Heero nodded,"At least her plan seems to be working.Quatre,Dorothy,this is....."he turned to Noin and the unconscious Hilde."I apologize.It seems that I forgot to get your names in everything that's happened."  
  
TBC  
  
____________ 


	3. Destiny 3

Dragon!?  
  
Hilde moved forward,dunking her short,dark hair into steaming waters of the crystal spring.A light snore distracted her and she giggled softly as Dorothy's hung back,her mouth open.Dorothy was benefitting the most here as the crystals that warmed the warms also mysteriousely replenished the spirit.She and Quatre had been pushing themselves each night,assuming the form of a fleet-footed Chimera.A noble beast long hunted to extinction due to the danger it posed to caravans on the trad routes.Each morning after they halted,the two shapeshifters barely had the energy to feed themselves before collapsing onto the cloaks they pulled from their packs.A sudden splashing interruoted her musings as Noin pulled herself from the spring.  
  
"Lu?"she asked curiously.  
  
Noin turned from drying herself and smiled,"Let's go,little one,I think it's time we gave the men a turn here."  
  
Giving a sigh Hilde pulled herself up and quickly dressed,pulling on the piece of string she'd tied her soulstone to.Dorothy posed a problem as the blonde woman was still too drained to move around too much.Instead Hilde levered her into a standing position while Noin dressed her.Back at camp Quatre was awake,but the lines on his face and dark circles under his eyes made him appear more dead than alive.Seeing them supporting Dorothy he moved towards them,but stumbled and would have fallen had Heero not caught him.  
  
"Steady friend,"Heero told him."She's in no condition to go anywhere....and neither are you."  
  
He glanced around at them his gaze lingering on Noin,"You're in charge till I get back,"he told her.See to it that she's fed and kept warm,much of what happens the next few days will rely on these two."So saying he turned and carried Quatre in the direction of the waters.  
  
*****  
  
Noin sat high up an old oak tree,her elven eyes and ears alert for any unusual sights or sounds.Down below Dorothy had grudgingly given in to Hildes' assistance,but her face remained set in an angry expression as Hilde maneuvered a spoonful of porridge to her lips.Noin chuckled,then frowned as she felt a familiar featherlike probe at her mind.Try as she might she couldn't resist and felt herself falling into herself.  
  
the voice sounded amused.  
  
Noin controlled her irritation.I'M only returns Heero until charge in be to supposed  
  
the voice replied cryptically.  
  
she pointed out.  
  
the voice admitted.  
  
she hedged.  
  
the voice sounded almost wistful.I'D be to your the comes. time when ready and body,Noin like.Return looked he what forgotten almost  
  
*****  
  
They'd rested for only a few short hours before continuing their trek.Dorothy moved alongside Heero while Quatre hung back with the other two women.  
  
"Quatre,"Noin started casually."Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"The castle of Duke Dermail,"Quatre answered in a matter-of-factish manner.  
  
"Why?"Hilde pressed.  
  
"Tell them Quatre,"Dorothy said without looking back."They'll be helping us,so they might as well know what they're getting into."  
  
"The Duke recently acquired a reluctant guest within his Castle keep.This guest is a valued member of a Noble House the Duke fears,so he is using her as a lever against their opposing him."  
  
"So just the five of us are going to assault a castle with an unknown number of enemies inside?"Hilde asked incredulously  
  
"It's six of us and we have an edge they don't."Dorothy said.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"They don't know it's only six of us."Heero answered.  
  
*****  
  
Sally'd avoided the Keep's tower,for fear that if the princess was held there,she might try something rash.But now,her suspicions confirmed and the diversionary attack set for tonight,she could no longer put off her visit.Holding her amulet close she concentrated,her figure shimmering,growing,until she had assumed the form of one of fearsome Black Nites that acted as the Dukes' own personal Guard.Assuming aposture of total confidence she bypassed the two soldiers with a contemptuous salute and stomped her way up the stairs.  
  
She stood at the single window at he Keeps' pinacle.If she'd just been able to remove this accursed pendant the court sorceror placed around her neck it wouldn't be a problem.But she couldn't remove it since touching it rendered her unconscious,and if she tried to gather her spirit the pendant caused it to backlash on her,causing the same result.She whirled at the sound of the door opening seeing one of Dermails dread Nites entering her room,and felt the first twinge of fear.  
  
Sally was horrified at the sight of how drawn the princess looked.She unclasped her hand from the amulet,shimmering back to her natural form before dropping to her knees,"Your Highness...."  
  
The sight of such an imposing figure shrinking into a smaller one almost caused her to faint with fright....at least until she recognised the figure that knelt before her,and with a soft cry embraced her."Sally,what are you doing here?What about father is father coming,what abou Wufei?"  
  
"Highness,we......."  
  
"Sally we've talked about this before,"She stopped her,a note of command in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry you.....Meiaran.No they're not here,but we ARE getting you out."  
  
"How?"  
  
A ferocious roar drowned her answer,but the screams and explosions answered that question.She glanced at her friend.  
  
"Now I need you to do exactly as I say,"Sally told her.  
  
*****  
  
At thirty-two,Viruc had been a Black Nite for almost eight years.As with all the Nites,his skill with the sword and axe were considerable,but those talents were of no use here as the massive Silver dragon expelled another explosive blast of silvery light.The castle archers had responded well and were firing barrage after barrage of arrows that were sure to bring down the beast.A sudden cry got his attention as archers on the walls suddenly started dropping.  
  
he thought.  
  
"Sir there's archers hidden in the woods."another Nite reported."The frequency of the arrows and the positioning indicates at least ten at the Eastern and Western walls."  
  
"What about the gates?"  
  
"No activity there sir,but that's where the dragon first struck so most of our defenses there are non-existent."  
  
"Then that's where the main thrust will be.Gather what Nites we can spare and met me at the gates."  
  
*****  
  
From her current position Noin watched as a group of black clad knights moved towards the gate.She counted at least ten of them.Her fingers itched to shoot at least one of them,but Heero's orders had been explicit.Anyone or anything approaching the gates was not to be attacked.So instead she loosed the arrow the held at the ready at an archer that was attempting to track her movements.He gave a gurgling cry before tumbling forward to fall over the wall into the moat.  
  
Gort led his ten Nites across the bridge.They eached carried a silver shortsword,preferable for close range fights against superior numbers,but each also carried the fearsome Scythe that was a Black Nites favoured weapon.Just at the forests' edge his foot tangled in something stretched across the path.As his Nites paused to help him up a figure in white and blue,stepped onto the path and shouted a challenge in a guttural foreign tongue.  
  
One of his men leapt forward charging the newcomer,but then something strange happened.The Nite seemed to shift,shrinking down into a feminine shape.He didn't recognise the running woman,but every Nite knew the red- clad woman on her back.With a below of rage,Gort threw aside his shortsword,wrenching his scythe forward and charged,with his men closely following.Instead of retreating,however,the white and blue knight charged forward wielding a large broadsword.  
  
"Fool,"was Gort's last thought as swung his scythe to cleave the interloper's skull.  
  
*****  
  
(Morning/Sunrise)  
  
"........All total we lost about fifty archers as well as a few dozen infantry.Coupled with that we also lost nine of of the fifteen black Nites we were assigned."  
  
"I see,"the cloaked and hooded man spoke softly as he contemplated the rising sun."That'll be all."  
  
"But Lord Sage shouldn't we ready a capture party.If the Duke finds out........"  
  
"He won't.I will deal with it,"he responded in a clipped tone."Now go."  
  
After the official left he turned his attention to the shadows,"Well?"  
  
A pair of deep green eyes stared a him through the gloom,"I've examined the area surrounding the castle.My best estimate is that there were just three attackers along with that dragon."  
  
"A covert attack under the cover of darkness.an impressive and bold plan."He noted."anything else"  
  
"There were ten Black Nites at the site."  
  
"What?"  
  
"At least there were at the time.Ten sets prints left the castle,there was an accident just past the bridge.They were apparently met by one of the attackers in heavy armour.The tracks of the missing Nite move past him.  
  
"A spy,"Sage noted."But you mean to tell me that one man beat nine Nites!"  
  
"That is how it seems sir."  
  
Sage paused to consider this while his green eyed companion was content to wait on him."I want you to go after them,the usual fee,plus a bonus if you bring me back that warrior as well as the princess."  
  
"Sir,"the eyes flickered then disappeared.  
  
Confident he was now alone Sage removed his hood and poured himself a glass of wine,"Few men could accomplish such a feat.It has to be him.And once I have him,the real prize won't be far behind.  
  
TBC  
  
_________________ 


	4. Destiny 4

Those of Darkness and Light  
  
(Darkness and Light)  
  
Several shadowy figures gathered round a shimmering pool of water.Of differing sizes and shapes they all nonetheless radiated considerable,while at the same time similar powers  
  
"So Dermail failed?!"the central and largest shadow spoke first.  
  
"He did capture her my Lord.Unfortunately He of Two Fates led a rescue.His power is quite formidable."  
  
"Exscuses,"one sneered."Cin's pet project is typical of his race.Unable to do anything right.A failed species to begin with."  
  
"That same failed species all but wiped out your Kraykin,if memory serves me right,Sann,"Cin hissed back.  
  
Flames ignited in Sann's palms,"Are you challenging me,'little brother'?!"  
  
"Maybe I am!!"Cin's eyes glowed a bright crimson.  
  
They were both suddenly enveloped by a smoky green cone of energy,which completely immobilized them.  
  
"Truly Sire,this boorish behaviour is so unliken to those such as we."  
  
"Release them Vatoren,these petty squabbles must end."  
  
"As you command Sire."  
  
The two shadpws shot the larger Vatoren looks of pure venom even as another spoke.  
  
"Despite Dermails' failure,all is not yet lost.Observe,"a feminine hand was waved over the pool.Like a mirror,it shimmered,displaying a rapidly moving figure."This is the Hunter.Even now he seeks the princess Meiran at the behest of his master."  
  
"And how does this help us,"Sann demanded."If the Hunter meets up with them we'll just have another problem to deal with."  
  
"If he meets them at the designated time and place........."  
  
"What do you mean,Vara?"Cin asked,his posture interested.  
  
"If we arrange a premature meeting,it's possible that we can sow dissenssion among the prophecys' warriors."  
  
"A most intriguing plan,Vara."  
  
"So do I have your blessing Sire?"  
  
At the nod Vara faded into the darkness.Sann slammed his palm against the pools' edge."Why her?My Kraykin are restless.Just give me leave Sire and my pets'll exterminate them before they even become a threat."  
  
"We'll try it Vara's way first,Sann,"the massive shadow rumbled."Unlike the rest of you,she's never failed me."A massive cape rustled as the the shadow moved away.  
  
*****  
  
The Hunter moved rapidly,his feet hardely seeming to touch the wet grass,his eyes flickering across the trail his mind sorting through the scant indications of his preys' trail.He skated to a stop,a faint scream catching his ears.With an uncomfortabley familiar voice.Hesitating,he adjusted his course,moving in the direction of the scream.  
  
At a small grove he found a fairly common sight.A bandit group had ambushed a caravan and was laying waste to it's defenders.Many were dead qnd only three were left,fighting desperately.Two men covered in pale grey cloaks and a silvery haired young woman fighting off five bandits,while three were ransaking the wagons.It was this woman that caused his throat to tighten..  
  
Without pausing to consider,he leapt forward wrenching his katana from it's sheath,his first slash cutting clean through a bandit wielding a woodcutters axe.Startled by the sudden back attack two others feel beaneath the swords of the womans' companions,leaving only five.One more fell to his blade before the rest scattered to the forest.Sheathing his sword,he turned to the wagoneers.The silver-haired woman moved forward,"I'm Kala Tomarr.And I thank you for your help."  
  
*****  
  
"I see,your sister,"Kala's voice was sympathetic.  
  
"Yes,have you seen any strange parties moving through these woods?"  
  
"Let me think,"she paused for a moment.  
  
he thought to himself  
  
"There was a group that passed us about a day ago.They were moving rapidly.We offered to care for the sick girl but the Sanq knight wouldn't......."  
  
"A SANQ knight?????Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes,"she seemed startled by his sudden vehemence."He was wearing a cape with sword in shield motif."  
  
"So one still lives,"he muttered."I thought they were wiped out."He rose rapidly.  
  
"Wait,"Kala spoke quickly.She dug through a pack in a wagon."Take this."  
  
"What is it?"He turned over what looked like a simple fox tail in his hand.  
  
"It's a foxtail cut from a fox youkai.It can help it's owner find his hearts desire."  
  
"Something so valuable......."he glanced at her."Are you sure I should take this?"  
  
"I have no need for it,so you may take it.Just one thing........."she hesitated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I ask your name?"  
  
"...........call me Nanashi."  
  
*****  
  
"Wasn't that a bit overdone,mistress."  
  
"It doesn't matter.Now that he has the foxtail he should catch them before they reach the Eastern Sea."Kala replied depreciatingly."Father will be so pleased.  
  
*****  
  
"Can't you get it off?"Sally was feeling quite put out.The necklace around Meiran's neck stopped the girl from assuming her natural powerful form,which her body desired,causing her power to backlash on her every few hours.  
  
Both Quatre and Dorothy were circling the the pale girl.Hilde squatted near Sally,while Heero and Noin sat at the fire.Heero's face had a look of profound irritation combined with embaressment,while Noins' elven face was a bright red and of what peeked through the towel she wore indicated that her body was probably the same rosy hue.Their little bathing incident was a source of continued mirth for their cmpanions.  
  
"Whoever place the spell on this necklace was quite powerful.We won't be able to break it,"Dorothy declared.  
  
"But we can do something about your episodes princess,"Quatre continued kindly.  
  
"What?"Meirans' eyes had a haunted look from lack of sleep.  
  
"We can put you in a sleep.Deep and dreamless.It'll allow you to recover,and allow us to move a bit more speedily,"Dorothy replied."would you like us to try."  
  
Meiran glanced over at Sally who nodded slowly.She sucked in a breathe and did similarly.Quatre and Dorothy then linked hands putting her between them.They chanted slowly their voice slowly rising,reaching a crescendo a small ball of light exploded at Meirans' head.The girl dropped like pole- axed steer,who Sally barely managed to catch.She pressed her fingers to the princess's throat and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Didn't trust us,"Dorothy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"For the princess's sake,I trust no one,"Sally retorted.  
  
*****  
  
"We are here,"Sally pointed on the map,"If we take this route we can be in Port Wurth within a week.  
  
"What about here?"Hilde asked pointing at a road that cut to the east."This road appears as if it would save us at least two days."  
  
"That road passes through the Shimmering Glade.No sane human tempts the spirits that reside there."Quatre replied  
  
"But not all of us are human,"Hilde pointed out.Noin and I could try to commune with the fa......spirits there and get us passage."  
  
"Why ARE you still with us?"Dorothy asked as she sauntered towards them.  
  
"Where's Quatre?"  
  
Smiling wickedly,Dorothy jerked her thumb in the direction of their sleeping bags."I don't think he'll be moving for a while."  
  
Giving her a disapproving look,Sally turned her attention to the younger elf,"She does raise a valid point.Both you and your sisters'part in this are over.So why haven't you returned to your woods.I'm sure a priestess there can return your soul's essence from the crystal back to your bodies."  
  
"I don't think Noin's soul is what I should be worried about."Hilde replied soberly.  
  
They glanced over at where Heero was trying to explain to rudiments of swordplay to the taller elf.His arms were wrapped around her torso as he moved her hands to the proper position to get the best grip.Their movements were awkward as they both appeared uneasy at the intimate contact.  
  
Dorothy's eyebrows raised sardonically,"interesting."  
  
Sally's thoughts however were more detrimental  
  
TBC  
  
________________________________ 


	5. Destiny 5

The Past  
  
Carmichael glanced up in irritation as the door slammed.His scowl deepened at the size and composition of the group.Silently his hand closed around the lead tipped club he kept under the bar for occasions such as this.Dallia might be peaceful now,but one could never be too careful.He tightened his grip while maintaining a pleasant smile fixed on his face as the armoured man moved forward.  
  
"Can I help you,good sirs?"  
  
The knight gave him a cursory glance then stepped aside.The new angle allowed the large barkeeper to see the red headed woman that he carried across his back.However it was the blonde woman who stepped forward that caught his attention  
  
"SALLY!"he bellowed vaulting the bar and crushing her to him in hearty bearhug.  
  
"Ugh...Michael....I still need those ribs,"she grunted.  
  
"Whisht,girl.I haven't broken any of your bones in years,"he glanced around at her companions."I take it you were successful?!"  
  
"Yes,but we've had some problems,"Sally replied."What's the word at the border."  
  
"Things are pretty tense,"he allowed."Word is that a squad of Nites will be crossing within two days."  
  
"That's not a lot of time,Sally,"Quatre pointed out.  
  
Carmichael's eyes raked the group,"Settle in while I put together something to eat.Then you can tell me all that's happened."  
  
*****  
  
Carmichael whistled as he inspected the band around the slumbering Meiran's neck.Gently,he touched his finger to the clasp,and recoiled as a shock coursed through his system.  
  
"Damn,whoever set this spell certainly knew what they were doing.I didn't think there were humans left with this kind of power."  
  
Noin felt a light,familiar tickling at the back of her mind.She glanced over at Heero who was on his second tankard of ale and a small frown crossed her face.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a human,"Hilde suggested.  
  
Dorothy shook her head,"My...Dermail is fanatically opposed to non- humans.To him,they're a rot upon the land that must be cut."  
  
"Then why'd he take a Dragon princess hostage."Noin asked,bluntly.  
  
They all whirled on her,mouths agape.  
  
"Who said she was Dragon,"Heero demanded,moving over to her.  
  
She first felt fear as she felt his eyes on her,focusing his will on her,demanding she answer.Then she felt anger as she returned his stare.For weeks they'd been following this strange group.Well,she'd been following them,dragging Hilde along with her.And for what?For a brief moment as she exchanged stares with the shorter Heero she felt that familiar feeling.The same feeling she'd felt as he'd strode through the crowd just before he purchased her soulstone.The same feeling back in the forest when he'd intruded on her bath.And again when he'd been teaching her the rudiments of swordplay.She quickly banished those feelings,holding on tight to the anger.  
  
"Well......."Heero's stare was troubled now.  
  
"Maybe it's time we shared information,"she replied coolly.She raked her gaze over the uneasy,yet curious group."Just who are you people,really.And what is it you're trying to do."  
  
Dorothy had a small,almost amused smile on her face as she glanced over at Sally,"What do you think?"  
  
"She did help rescue Meiran,"Sally allowed."But understand this,Elf.If you wish this knowledge,you....and your sister,will be bound to us until it's end."  
  
Noin glanced uneasily as Hilde.White-faced Hilde turned to her sister.Everything in her screamed to say,"No."But she knew Noin would stay to listen.And the last thing Hilde wanted was to be seperated from her sister.Shakily she nodded her consent.  
  
"Very well then..."Sally sat on one of the chairs.The others followed suit as Carmichael moved to the bar door,moving the large wooden bar into place,sealing the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Have you ever heard of the 'New Port Pact'?"Sally asked.  
  
Noin nodded,while Hilde spoke up,"The treaty between the Sanq Kingdom and kingdoms of the East."  
  
"Exactly.For a year the Sanq Kingdom worked to bridge the gap between human and non-human.They made many enemies on both sides."Sally paused for a moment before continuing."Then Lord Peacecraft was assassinated six years ago."  
  
Noin and Hilde shuddered as they remembered scenes from those past years.Slavers became more active pushing deeper into normally inaccessible terrain under the protection of small armies.The brutal killings of members of various races that had lived side by side with human neighbours.Then there retaliatory raids,particularly by elves,at times to rescue friends and loved ones from slavers.But were mostly blood feuds started by grieving survivors of human persecution.  
  
"The sad thing is that both groups blamed each other for the killing,"Sally continued."The Eastern lands closed off their ports to all shipping.That was the turning point.Humans had become accustomed to the magical items that were produced across the sea.And since non-humans who existed here on Ashara have no contact across the sea they were unable to duplicate even the most basic of magical items."  
  
"That's when the neutral township of Portsmouth was built in the North was built,"Carmichael continued."Portsmouth was built two years ago and finished in four months.It was stated that no non-human within the town gates could be persecuted or molested in any way."  
  
"I understand what you're saying,"Noin said."But what does this have to do with Meiran's kidnapping."  
  
"We....or rather I believe that Dermail was responsible for the attack,"Heero said quietly,from his position near the back of the group.  
  
"Heero....."Quatre started.  
  
"He was the one with the most to gain if Lord Peacecraft was killed.And it was he who quickly claimed Sanq for himself before my Lord's bones were even cold in their grave,"Heero's fist clenched tightly around his tankard."And he was the one who stirred up the resentment all humans hold in their hearts towards anything different.He....."  
  
It was now that the pressure being exerted by the powerful young knight took effect.With a muted explosion the tankard in his left hand shattered,pewter shards digging deep into Heero's fingers and palm,while the remaining ale dripped down his arm.He gazed stupidly at his hand before grabbing a table rag wrapping it around his bleeding palm.  
  
"We're not sure why Dermail took Meiran,"Sally continued as Dorothy moved over to Heero."But the Dragon High Council was assured that it was an independent action.As such they will remain neutral in this affair.I was sent in an attempt to get her out before the open hostilities began."  
  
"So YOU'RE dragon?"Hilde's eyes were wide.  
  
"No,I'm human.....my parents abandoned me when I was nine during the wars seventeen years ago.A dragon had attacked them and they left me,probably hoping to escape while it fed on me."Sally's voice was bitter."Instead she ate my parents and took me into the clan."  
  
"It ate your parents!!!!"Noin was aghast."Then how.....how can you....."  
  
"They met the same fate they were planning for me.I cannot.No.Will not ever grieve for that."  
  
Noin glanced over at Dorothy,who'd finished pulling the pewter shards out of Heero's hand and was now wrapping a clean strip of cloth over the cuts,"And what's your story?"  
  
She shrugged,"Dermail is my grandfather."  
  
"GRANDFATHER!!??"  
  
"On my father's side.My father was his greatest warrior.As such Dermail was quite annoyed when he died without providing him with a male heir.So he decided to rectify that problem,"Dorothy said."Three years ago he tried to remove any emotion that was unnecessay for to perfect killer.Instead he split my personality and my powers into two vessels.Me......and Quatre."  
  
"QUATRE!!"  
  
"To fully use our powers we have to be close together.But we are easily drained because of that dependency."  
  
"So you can use your powers independently?"Noin asked curiously.  
  
"Yes,but our magic is no where near as powerful as when we're together,"Quatre explained."It has something to do with when the spell went wrong and we were split."  
  
"So that's why you two are always so close together,"Hilde noted."You're drawn to one another."  
  
"It's something like that,but I like to believe it's something deeper.Dorothy could have killed me when it first happened.That's what Dermail wanted,"he replied,bitterness in his voice."But she didn't......."  
  
The following silence was uncomfortable.Noin decided that....for now.....she'd learned enough.  
  
"I've been hearing.........a voice in the back of my head,"she started,startling them out of their reverie."It seems to know a lot about all of you.It was the one that told me that Meiran was dragon."  
  
"Voices??"Heero loked skeptical.  
  
"I know it sounds strange......all I can figure out is that whoever or whatever it is,is female.And I first heard it after I first saw Heero back in that town.And she or it knows you especially well,Heero."  
  
"Me...?"Heero looked confused."But I've been over the ocean.And the only woman I know with any kind of magic is Dorothy."  
  
A sudden knocking at the door startled them all.  
  
"Hey Mike,you alive in there open up,"A loud voice called.It was followed by several raucous cheers.  
  
Carmichael cursed,"It's the miners.I forgot today was payday."  
  
"We'll go upstairs,"Sally said as Heero gingerly lifted the still slumbering Meiran."We'll leave in the morning."  
  
"I'll see what I can coax out of the miners.Their tongues are usually quite loose after a few cups of the good stuff."  
  
Sally grinned at him as they trooped upstairs.  
  
"Hey Carmichael what in the name of the gods are you doing in there."  
  
"Shut up Saano!"he shouted as he worked the bar free."If you can't wait you could always try Vintar's lower down."Shouts of horror emanated from the waiting crowd.They were all carrying a great thirst,but they weren't that desperate for their ale.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa Barton hovered at the edge of Dallia,the fox tail wrapped around his left arm.He hadn't needed it,but he still couldn't bring himself to just throw it away.Besides it might come in handy later.He'd already marked the tavern they were staying in.He'd even caught glimpses of them on the upper floors before the blonde with the unusual eyebrows had pulled down the shades.They were affording themselves such luxury even while they were being pursued.That bespoke of either great confidence.......or incredible stupidity.He hadn't lived for so long by underestimating his opponents,so he had decided on the latter.He clutched at the pendant he wore beneath his dark clothes.Lord Sage had promised a bonus for the warrior that defeated the Nites.....but he never specified in what condition.Either way he was going to enjoy breaking the Sanq knight.But for now there were plans to make and details to hammer out.He moved back into mountains to the north.  
  
*****  
  
Noin found Hilde in their room staring out between the window sashes,"So that's it then,"she said softly."We won't be seeing home again for awhile."  
  
"You sound as if you'll actually miss it,"Noin replied sitting down next to her.  
  
"I won't miss the village if that's what you mean,"Hilde answered vehemently."But I will miss the special trees,the Dryads and Fauns.They were always fun to be around.Besides I doubt Serana could have done anything about these."  
  
Noin held up her own soulstone to match Hilde's,"Sometimes I even forget about these stones,"she said."So much has changed....."  
  
"And then there's that certain someone,eh.."Hilde remarked.  
  
Noin flushed,"he's just a human,Hil'"  
  
"A very handsome human,Noin."Hilde smiled at Noins' look."I may not like him too much but even I can't miss that."  
  
"You're obviously tired,"Noin said stiffly."You should get some rest."  
  
Noin blew out the candle,ignoring Hilde's soft laugh droppingher body onto the bed.Turning onto her side she considered her sister's words.Yes he was very handsome.And it scared her how easily that affected her.  
  
*****  
  
In the room Heero shared with Sally and Meiran the young knight twisted silently in the throes of an all too familiar nightmare.His hands clenched,his bandaged hand dripping blood onto the mattress.  
  
*****  
  
"The Northern Ranges are clear except for the occassional lone miner and the usual bandits."Carmichael told them."Avoid the pass to the northeast.It's the easiest route,but Alva's been stationed there for some years."  
  
"Alva?"  
  
"Calls himself the Bandit King."Carmichael replied."Not too bad a guy really,unless he's drunk.The real one to watch out for is his son,Baek.He's trying to make a name for himself.He's supposedly killed at least nine men in single combat."  
  
"I don't think we need to worry to much about them,"Heero replied darkly."But just to be safe is there any other way across?"  
  
"Two routes,"Carmichael squatted in the red dirt tracing out a map.There is needle.It's a thin pass over a gorge.If you're going that way you'll have to lose the horses.They won't walk that."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Tarana Gorge.It's usually clear at this time of year.But there is always the chance of a rockslide."  
  
"Thank you,Carmichael,"Heero reached down holding out his hand.The barkeep gripped his arm in the strong grip of warriors.Flicking the reins Heero led off the group north to the mountain ranges that divided Ashara in more ways than one.None felt the eyes on them.Hungry eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
___________________ 


	6. Destiny 6

She Who Waits  
  
Chapter six  
  
(Mt.Drogen)  
  
The mountain rose,seemingly endlessly into the sky,it's pinnacle hidden behind the clouds.There was no entrance at the bottom as Dragons abhored uninvited company.The first openings to the cavern city of Drogen extended almost a mile up the sheer southern face.Dragon flew to and fro the many openings extending up the cliff,the fires in their belly warming their blood against the cold,and the thin air was of no consequence to those who had lived on it for time immemorable.Within the city itself Dragon moved about in both human guise and the smaller draconian form that had given rise to the human legend of demons.No Dragon bowed to any king but their own.Unfortunately,the current one was still a fledgeling,with little understanding of the human world across the water or in the matters involved in running his kingdom.It was this selfsame king that was now making his way to the Oracles' chamber.  
  
******  
  
"ORACLE,"he shouted."ORACLE.WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"I'm right here Prince Wufei,"the silvery haired woman stepped out from behind one of the many rock pillars that held the books she spent her days perusing.  
  
Wufei set his jaw,"I'm King now,woman.And I'll thank you to remember that."  
  
"You may be king in name,"she replied shaking her head."But you are yet to understand the intricacies involved in BEING king,Wufei."  
  
"I didn't come here to debate with you,"Wufei sighed."I know I still have a lot to learn,but right now my only concern is for my two friends across the water."  
  
She raised an eyebrow,"two FRIENDS,prince Wufei?!"  
  
He flushed but gave no answer.  
  
"They're both safe and well,though Meiran is currently sleeping due to an enchantment placed on her by the Guardian Lovers,"she replied,sitting at the table in the centre of the room motioning for him to join her.She held up a hand as she saw outrage erupt across his face."It was necessary to protect her from spell that was placed upon her by her captors.Both spells will be removed soon."  
  
Wufei joined her at the table,pouring himself a goblet of water after she declined a drink."What is the point of all this,"he asked her."Why have these humans begun moving against us after all this time?"  
  
"Think of time as an endless river,"she answered him,smiling inwardly at the irritated expression on his face."Everything that ever happened flows past a village.At the rivers' source everything remains unchanged,constantly churning out the same water endlessly.No matter how much has flowed past the village,no villager ever thinks of damming the river,so more of the same flows by as time goes on."  
  
"Very poetic,"Wufei grumbled."Don't you ever give straight answers."  
  
"When you finally admit to the fact as to who it is that holds your heart."  
  
Wufei's eyes flared red and his wings erupted from his back shredding the shirt he wore as he loomed over the Oracle in draconian form."You go too far woman!"Wufei growled.  
  
"Do I?"she asked mildly,her eyes flashing a white light that engulfed Wufeis' form.As it faded Wufei fell to his knees back in human form,naked.She rose and strode past him."It's time for you to grow up Wufei and start acting like the king your father wanted you to be."  
  
She tossed him a cloak as she left her chamber stepping out into the mountain city.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you doing 'Fei?"  
  
An eight year Wufei started as he glanced back at Meiran,his playmate,"Quiet." he whispered."Selina brought back a human girl.I want to see what she looks like."  
  
"Is it true that they don't have wings and canna' fly?And that they eat that green stuff that pokes up out the dirt.And...and what about..........."  
  
"QUIET!!"he hissed at her,before glancing back around the door looking at the curly haired girl that stood nervously before his father.They couldn't hear what was being said but the girl was staring around the chamber,probabely in awe of being in the presence of true Dragon,when she looked full at him,and Wufei looked into the pale blue eyes of Sally for the first time............  
  
His eyes opened slowly as he confirmed that it wasn't seventeen years ago,and glanced at his mirror across the room to stare at his twenty four year old body.He was almost positive that the Oracle was the one doing this to him.The dreams had started ever since his last visit to her four days ago,all of his memories of his times with Sally and Meiran,all leading up to his marriage to Meiran three years ago.It had been an arranged marriage,Meiran being the only Platinum Dragon born in the last cycle to mate with the heir as promised.  
  
It was on the day of his sixteenth cycle that his father has informed him that he was to be mated to her.Furious that he held no say about his fate he'd confronted his father.  
  
"What gived you the right to choose my mate for me?"  
  
"As your father I must do what I think is best for my son,"Vorse had replied calmly."But as DragonKing I must do what is best for our people."  
  
"Is this the work of that human witch again?If it is I'll................."  
  
He wiped his hand across his mouth stunned at the coppery taste of blood on his tongue.Furiously he raised his eyes to his fathers' face,but the look there silenced whatever he had been about to say.  
  
"You will speak of her with respect,"Vorse thundered,morphing into his true form,a massive Tiamat."She is the daughter of one of my oldest friends.If not for him You would not even be here.I have promised to protect her until the coming of He of Two Fates.And at my death that duty shall pass onto you."  
  
"But.............."  
  
His father slowly shifted into the smaller draconian form,tail twitching,"I know many things about you Wufei.Many,many things.Like how you've been spending a disproportionate amount of time with the human girl,Sally."He said slowly."She is not Dragon my son,and is incapable of being a suitable mate."  
  
"MATE!!I'm afraid you've misunderstood father.They are my friends.I cannot........."  
  
"You are attracted to her are you not."  
  
"................"  
  
"The ceremony will take place on the day of your ninteenth cycle.You will learn son that the burden of carrying a crown is heavy,one way or another."  
  
Despite his father's depredations he'd continued to spend much time with the human girl.He was surprised at how easily she made friends with most of the younger dragons,even the usually quarrelsome Blaze dragons.He,Meiran and Sally were always together,but the enjoyment was gone for Wufei since everytime he saw Meiran he was reminded of his fate,come two cycles.  
  
*****  
  
The Oracle sighed to herself as she observed Wufei from an unused corner of his mind.While most men required a gentle shove or a helping hand this one needed a harsh shove to get anything done.But now was not the time.Her silver hair flaring with a white incandescence,her mind flew across the water seeking out the one called Noin...the Mother of the World.There!!  
  
She was sleeping.All the better.Carefully the Oracle began to manipulate mental muscles deep within the elf's psyche.The muscles that allowed elves to access the magical energies that flowed through and around them.Muscles that elves on Ashara for some reason forgotten how to manipulate.It was difficult.Back in her chamber small beads of sweat gathered along her forehead at the strain.She wouldn't be able to finish tonight,much less start on Hilde,but it would be enough.She would now have the ability.All it needed now was a catalyst.A soft noise caught the attention of her host.Quickly muffling her presence she looked through Noin's eyes as Heero softly shook Quatre awake.  
  
"It's your shift,"she heard him whisper as the young shapeshifting sorceror groggily pulled himself out of Dorothy's lose arms.Staggering slightly he moved towards the cavern opening.Cavern?????Surprised Oracle realised that they hadn't passed through the Faeries Forest.Studying Noins' memories she realised what had happened.  
  
"The Northern Ranges......this isn't the way they should be going,"she murmured softly to herself.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes Noin,"he replied from his position against the cavern wall.  
  
"Don't you ever.......you know.....you,""I've never seen you in anything but armour.Doesn't it feel uncomfortable."  
  
"That's a rather personal question."he replied.  
  
(Oracle)  
  
"I'm sorry.I just......"she sighed.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
(Oracle)  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"Heero sounded irritated.Someone was interrupting her work.Herself annoyed Oracle allowed her body to pull her mind back into it crossing back over the water in an instant to open her own eyes wearily and try to move her own legs.A pair of striped draconian guards were kneeling before her.  
  
"Yes.What is it?"she allowed some of her irritation to show.  
  
"My Lady,the king has left the safety of the mountain and even now flies to Heeshk seeking a ship to cross the water to the Western continent."the one on left answered.  
  
"I see,"she tasted the winds of time seeking an answer,but even still this too went against the grain.But it also went against her plans.Too many things were going askew over a so short a period for it to be random chance."Someone else is manipulating the strands of fate.But what are their intentions."  
  
*****  
  
"It was exquisitely simple Sire,"Vara answered deferentially."The dragons have not changed in two millenia and are still as brutish and simple-minded as ever.Thusly it was no great task to mentally goad the prince into personally leading a flight of Dragon across the water."  
  
"Well done Vara,"their shadowy leader replied,a note of satisfaction in his rumbling voice."Cin,can we depend on your faith in these humans of yours?"  
  
"They will not fail Lord.The strange one,Sage,has presented Dermail with a weapon powerful enough to be effective even against the armoured Shieldragons."  
  
"Truly?"Vatoren looked surprised.But then again Vara realised,he alone has had first hand experience fighting Dragon."Perchance this human be more than of his appearance."  
  
"He does indeed bear watching Vatoren.Cin.I leave it in your hands."A cape rustled as the Lord faded into the darkness.  
  
"Have fun,boys.Do try not to screw this one up Cin,dear."Vara taunted as she too disappeared.  
  
With an oath cin shimmered,disappearing.The remaining ones faded out leaving only the shadows dancing in the faint light from the pool.  
  
*****  
  
Between Mt.Drogen and the western seaport of Heeshk,families trembled and animals bolted at the screeching and roaring of the flight of dragons that ate up the many leagues with the flapping of their massive wings.At it's head Wufei had to struggle not to push the pace,as he knew he could.It wouldn't be in his best interest to abandon the escort that'd been hastily assembled.But he couldn't shake the fear that'd slowly been building in his breast over the last few days.The fear that Sally...and Meiran were in a danger geater than their pathetic human allies could hope to overcome.  
  
I'm coming he thought silently to himself.  
  
In the back of his mind,hidden even beyond the reach of the Oracle,Vara laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Far across the ocean Sally shivered, and suddenly awoke,unsure of what it was that had disturbed her slumber.Quickly she cast a glance at the princess.Still sleeping she realised.The small pot of gruel Dorothy had used to feed her lying unwashed at the fire's edge.Shaking off her unease Sally lay down her head and was soon,again asleep.  
  
TBC 


	7. Destiny7

Chapter seven   
  
ANGEL WINGS   
  
Hilde woke up to the sound and smell of frying bacon. Her ears and nose   
  
twitching,she moved to the front of the cave where she found Dorothy huddled over the fire pit where the enticing smells were emanating.Dorothy turned to her as she sat near the cook fire.   
  
"Finally awake," she smiled at the smaller elf. "Could you call the   
  
others? Breakfast is about ready."   
  
Nodding, Hilde snitched a piece of bacon off one plates, munching on it as   
  
she stepped into the dull morning light. It was a dreary morning with a hint   
  
of rain in the air.The sun was hidden behind the thick cloud bank,and despite the progression of the day the morning dew had not yet evaporated making her footing slippery.Scrambling down the rocky trail,she quickly met up with Sally and Noin. Her sister looked upset but at the same time, strangely fulfilled.   
  
"Glad to see you're finally up," Sally greeted her. "Heero and Quatre are   
  
scouting up ahead if you're looking for them."   
  
"No that's all right," she replied absently falling in beside them. Closer   
  
now, Hilde could see how Noin's face was flushed and her lips seemed a bit   
  
swollen. What had happened?   
  
*****   
  
A mile further down the trail Quatre paused, raking his eyes across the   
  
red, clay surface." Still nothing," he called to Heero, who was perched atop   
  
a rock outcropping.   
  
"You see anything?"   
  
"Nothing," Heero replied making his way slowly back down to level ground. He slowly turned a rock around in his mailed fist, eyeing the many caves that lined the canyon walls.   
  
"But there could anything…or anyone up there."   
  
Quatre glanced up and shrugged, "If you want to spend the morning searching out those caves, you're welcome to it. Me... I'm heading back."   
  
Heero shot a withering glance at the wizards' retreating back, bouncing the   
  
stone in his hand, before turning his attentions back to the cliffside caves.   
  
Clenching his fist he flung the stone at one of the lower caves.Nothing... With a frown Heero turned to follow Quatre back up the trail. Back at the cave, a black-gloved hand descended from where it had risen to protect a green-eyed face holding the stone that had been thrown. Silently he descended, following them in the shadows.   
  
*****   
  
Noin picked absently at her food as she replayed the morning's incident over and over in her mind. Heero had made no attempt to disguise his   
  
urgency and his...hunger. That was the word. A deep hunger, buried so deep and for so long that it almost exploded in both their faces. She brushed at her lips. It had scared her the way his emotions, usually kept so in check had been laid bare for her and for the first time he acted like an ordinary human. She flushed a bit remembering how she'd responded to his lips and caresses. If Quatre hadn't come who knew how far it would have gone...   
  
A soft moan tore her out of her fantasies as the dragon princess began to   
  
move.   
  
"Sally!"   
  
Within a few minutes the three other women were around her, and moments later Sally was at Meiran's side,   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
She demanded of Dorothy." It's too soon. We haven't gotten the pendant off yet."   
  
"It was dangerous to put her under for so long in the first place," she   
  
replied calmly. "It would be far more dangerous to her if she didn't wake up."   
  
"So what are we supposed to do?If she attempts to transform with it on it could kill her."   
  
"I doubt that." Ignoring Sally's protests, Dorothy placed her hands onto the   
  
charm. The shock knocked her off her feet, but she soon rose. "It's running   
  
out of energy the farther we get from the one who crafted it. With luck it's   
  
magic will be drained to the point that we should be able to get it off."   
  
"Get what off?"   
  
The four women turned at Quatre's voice. "Are we ready to go?" he asked, "The day isn't getting any better."   
  
"Meiran's waking up." Sally replied curtly, "She needs time to recover. We   
  
can't move her!"   
  
"We may not have a choice," Heero's voice was curt and his tone would brook no opposition. "There's someone out there. Someone who's been watching us for some time..."   
  
"One of Alva's men?"   
  
"I'm not sure. But..." He hesitated.   
  
"What?"Quatre asked,moving over to Dorothy's side.   
  
"Nothing. It's just a feeling." Heero squatted down staring at the wakening   
  
dragon. "Quatre, you and Dorothy will take point today. Noin,Hilde...keep   
  
your bowstrings dry. We may need them. Sally,you and Meiran will be with Noin and Hilde. I'll bring up the rear."   
  
"What are you planning Heero?" Dorothy's face was strangely serious, without her usual smirk.   
  
"Something I've felt before......but he can't be here..."   
  
*****   
  
High above the sheer rock face overlooking the Tarana Gorge, skilled watering eyes tracked their progress. A light scuffling noise drew his attention to the treacherous path that led to the pinnacle.   
  
"What do we got, Jeremiah?"   
  
"Five women, two men and seven horses," he replied, the he squinted. "One of the men appears to be wearing armour."   
  
His companions face brightened,"Knights always carry lots of gold. I'll get   
  
this to Baek immeditely. He'll most likely like to try his sword against this   
  
guy."   
  
Jeremiah waved his companion off turning his attention back to the unwary   
  
travelers below. A surprised curse startled him. Glancing over his shoulder   
  
he called out, "Hauke?"   
  
No answer.   
  
Worried for his companion, he moved to the trail.As a boy growing up in the Thieves Guild in JOSTEN he'd learned to distinguish different sounds.Thus the soft sound of leather against rock alerted him,albeit too late.Whirling   
  
around, he caught a quick glimpse of black cloth and a black dagger. He   
  
managed a startled cry before darkness claimed him.   
  
*****   
  
Down below Hilde's ears quivered. Reining in her mount she stared up at the sheer face. Noin moved over to her side.   
  
"You heard it too?" she asked quietly.   
  
Hilde nodded slowly, keeping her attention on the cliff face," I think we   
  
should warn the others."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Heero," Hilde gasped in surprise. How had he moved so silently? "What are you talking about? We have to tell the..."   
  
Heero shook his head,"I'll deal with it.Go ahead and tell the others that I'll catch up."   
  
Giving the stubborn, young knight a hurt look, the two elves, whipped their   
  
horses forward. Heero dismounted slowly, tossing his white cape over his   
  
shoulder. Reaching into one of the pouches he carried at his waist he pulled   
  
out a small mirror, aiming the reflected light up the cliff.   
  
*****   
  
A few moments after they left Heero behind the many curves and turns of the Gorge, Noin pulled on her reins. Surprised at her sister's actions, Hilde   
  
swung her mount around.   
  
"What's wrong Noin?"   
  
Dismounting she removed her bow and quiver from the saddle.   
  
"I don't know what Heero has in mind, but he might need help."   
  
"Wait," Hilde moved over to her and made to dismount as well. "I'll go with   
  
you. With both of us..."   
  
"No, little sister. One of us must go ahead and let the others know what has happened."She ran one hand through the horses mane while the other gently scratched behind it's ear.She then handed her reins to Hilde.   
  
"Take care of Ash'haran for me."   
  
She watched as her sister ran in an easy elfish lope, taking care to remain   
  
behind the many rocks and boulders. Then,spinning around, a bitter look on her face, Hilde kicked her mount into a run to catch up with the others.   
  
*****   
  
Silently, Noin slid from rock to rock, employing elfish skills taught in the   
  
forests for time immemorial.   
  
"I thought it was you...Lena's spell works even now..."   
  
Frowning to herself, pointed ears straining, she couldn't pick out who it was   
  
he was talking to.Carefully she moved forward,avoiding the loose stones,keeping her steps light to minimize any noise,climbing atop one of the trails many boulders.   
  
"I will not fight you Triton.We both know she had no reason to be there.You are letting your emotions blind you to the truth."   
  
The sudden blast of violence so surprised her that she lost her footing sliding back down the rock that a novice first year Ranger.Cursing to herself,she scrambled back up,counting on the noise from the conflict to conceal any noise.She was just in time to see Heero's body flying back,followed closely back a black-clothed blur. Whirling in mid-air,Heero pulled out his broadsword,swinging it at the blur. Having seen his skill and the ease with which he swung his huge sword, she expected it to cleave his mysterious antagonist in half.However he missed but,falling to his knees his hand clutching at his bloodied shoulder showed that his opponent hadn't.Grunting, Heero rose to his feet   
  
"Clever Triton," he growled. "But you missed."   
  
The blur paused, coalescing into an attractive brown haired young man wearing the dark clothes of the deadly shadow warriors.This 'Triton' circled Heero slowly twirling twin blades in his hands. He darted forward again,   
  
ducking under Heero's swing ,slashing at his shoulder.This time,though,Heero shifted out the way,crashing a mailed fist against the side of his opponent's face. The man spun away dazed,but recovered quickly and caught Heero's broadsword on its downswing between his   
  
two small swords. Kicking out,he pushed Heero back a few feet before leaping into the air shouting,   
  
"Bushin no Jutsu!"   
  
*****   
  
Heero stumbled back,his armour protecting him from the worst of the blow,as Trowa shouted his attack.   
  
"Illusion!"Heero backpedalled as he realised just how much Triton had sunk into the dark.He'd only this spell done once before,and that was by a high-ranking adept that had attempted to assassinate a Chancellor Wirewind back in Sanq years ago.But even he had not managed so many,or with such detail.Gripping his sword tightly he stood ready as the five Tritons leapt at him.   
  
*****   
  
"Illusion?!" Noin watched entranced as Heero's opponent split into five   
  
separate figures, all indistinguishable from the original. They all converged   
  
on Heero slashing and cutting, but through it all her eyes detected only two sets of sparks. Meaning that the extra figures were merely projections of Heero's opponent's mind.Removing her bow from her back she   
  
set an arrow and watched.   
  
THERE!   
  
The twang of her bow could not have been heard over the sound of the clashing blades, yet something warned the shadow warrior of the approaching projectile.With a speed that seemed almost inhuman,he dodged the incoming arrow,slipping under it almost as if it was moving in slow motion.However such actions broke his concentration and his clones flowed back into him leaving only one. Heero was himself startled and the sudden quiet was deafening.With a whip of Triton's head, Noin   
  
found herself staring into furious green eyes, and then at the small dagger   
  
that was thrown her way. It was so sudden and unexpected that she had no time to dodge. There was a sickening wet THUD and then everything went black.   
  
*****   
  
Heero followed Triton's look,spotting Noin on the rock overlooking them.   
  
"Stupid elf!"He raged inside,furious at the fact that she was there AND that she had interferred.He'd not wanted any help.   
  
But all that was blanked from his mind as he saw Triton hurl the dagger.Everything seemed to move slowly.He could see the black blade spinning slowly through the air.   
  
He could see Noin's eyes widen as she realised what was happening.   
  
He could feel the pain of his heritage on his back and in his hands,desperate to break free.For once he didn't fight it.But embraced it.Embraced the power that was his,and his alone.   
  
*****   
  
Quatre's cloak flapped as he tried to keep up with the elfmaiden. He again cursed Heero's arrogance.   
  
"Damn FOOL.Deciding to handle a group of thieves on his own."   
  
Even after four years, Heero refused to acknowledge the fact that he had friends who would mourn his passing. Planting his staff onto the ground,he vaulted onto a large boulder. Nowhere near as agile as Hilde, he   
  
focused some of his will to allow him to match the elf's pace step for step-   
  
In the middle of a leap. A sudden violent explosion erupted. A brief moment later they were pelted with sharp rock shards. With a cry of despair, Hilde picked up her pace,dodging several falling rocks while Quatre cursed and followed her blasting at the ones she failed to see with small bursts of his will.That surge of power was devastatingly familiar. He'd seen it only twice before...   
  
*****   
  
Frantically Hilde leapt from boulder to boulder praying.   
  
"Please be safe,sister. Noin..."   
  
Somersaulting forward,she missed her landing at the sight that greeted   
  
her. There was an unconscious young man lying prone; his skin burnt and pants charred. But that wasn't what distracted her.   
  
The area immediately around them was littered with debris from shattered   
  
rock, and there was a small decline before the unconscious unknown. But it   
  
wasn't that either.   
  
Her sister.   
  
Enfolded in Heero's arms.   
  
Blood dripping from a wound in his arm.Two snow white wings draped softly around them. If she was a believer in the human faith, she'd almost say...Angelic.   
  
TBC   
  
My pre-reader told me that I was spending to much time to TELL people what was happening instead of trying to SHOW them what was going on.So,hopefully this chapter was above the grade.And I'll be spending more time working on the future chapters of all my stories. 


End file.
